jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Jedi-Meister/Probleme
|} Administratoren/Probleme Kontroverse der Benutzerschaft An die gesamte Jedipedianutzerschaft, an vielen ist es sicher nicht einfach vorbeigegangen und es wird immer deutlicher, dass die Probleme innerhalb der Jedipedia unter den Benutzern immer mehr an Oberhand gewinnen. Keine Frage Auseinandersetzungen gab es schon immer, wird es immer geben und sind unvermeidbar. Untereinander wird z.B. bei ICQ viel geredet, man kann seinen Freunden oder manchmal auch dem einen oder anderen Admin von Problemen berichten, nur bleibt eine Lösung meist völlig aus. Daher sollten wir versuchen nun einmal offiziell über alles zu reden, bevor noch Dinge geschehen, die nicht mehr so einfach zu kitten sind. Wie manch ein Vertrauensbruch beispielsweise schon geschehen ist. Was in letzter Zeit immer wieder geschieht, ist dass die Jedipedia radikale Veränderungen erfährt, was natürlich nicht zwangsläufig als schlecht angesehen werden muss. Dabei ist es einem Benutzer, der wahrscheinlich nur einmal am Tag vorbeischaut oder der den Channel von Benutzer:Mara nicht besucht oder gar meidet, unmöglich daran teilzuhaben. Als ein solcher sieht man immer nur das Endergebnis, wie neue Portale, Vorlagen und Richtlinien. Altes wird einfach aussortiert, wobei sich über den Nutzen des neuen bekanntlich streiten lässt. Sofern man dann hinterfragt oder vielleicht auch Kritik äußert, wird diese vollkommen ignoriert. D.h. man fühlt sich nicht nur ausgeschlossen von dem ganzen Projekt, sondern bekommt sogar das Gefühl respektlos behandelt und missachtet zu werden. Hierzu ist auch deutlich zu erkennen, dass diese zwei-Channel-Situation die Nutzerschaft der Jedipedia sehr wohl teilt. Jene, die nicht viel von den Meinungen von Mara halten, werden von ihren ich sage mal „Anhängern“ teilweise runtergemacht, ohne das mal in Betracht gezogen wird, dass an der Kritik etwas berechtigt sein könnte. Es wird eine Arroganz an den Tag gelegt, die einfach nicht mehr hingenommen werden kann. Vor allem ist es kein Geheimnis, dass mehrere Benutzer ein Problem mit der Art der Channel-Betreiberin haben, darunter fiel für lange Zeit auch Benutzer:Premia, einem Gründer dieses Projekts. Und wenn offenkundig eine einzelne Person viele Missstände hervorbringt, ist es überaus fraglich, wenn dessen Channel als Grundwerkzeug für die Jedipedia dient und von den Administratoren verwendet und anerkannt wird. Noch dazu lässt sie es nicht aus, anderen Benutzern zu drohen und sie aus ihrem Channel auszuschließen, wenn etwas nicht nach ihrem Kopf läuft. Ihre Drohungen beziehen sich aber nicht nur auf ihren eigenen Channel, nein sie versucht andere einzuschüchtern, indem sie mit dem Admin Benutzer:Ben Kenobi droht. Was sie macht, ist wahrlich ihre Sache, dafür kann auch ein Admin nichts, nur sollte ein solcher doch genug Anstand und Weitsichtigkeit beweisen, sodass er diesen Ort nicht mehr als Anlaufstelle für die Nutzerschaft akzeptieren kann. Das soll nicht heißen, dass man Mara von allem ausschließen soll, nur kann sie sich genauso wie jeder andere der aktiven Nutzer durch die offiziellen Diskussionen einbringen. Auch wenn man es so nicht oft zu sehen bekommt, hat auch sie schon ihren Anteil für das Projekt geleistet, jedoch ist es nicht akzeptabel, dass ihre Leistungen über die der anderen gestellt werden, die womöglich Artikel schreiben oder Schreibfehler ausmerzen. Jeder leistet auf seine Weise seinen Anteil und keiner steht über dem anderen. Doch leider genau so ist derzeitig der Eindruck. Noch dazu ist es ebenso wenig geheim, dass dieser Channel gerne zum Lästern missbraucht wird, was Benutzer:Modgamers schon bei der Suche nach neuen Admins bewiesen hat. Dort bildet sich ein geschlossener Kreis, dessen Anhänger offensichtlich Gefallen daran finden, sich über den Rest zu stellen. Die Diskussionen hier werden gar nicht mehr beachtet und einzig das Wort des Channels und, warum auch immer, das von Mara hat Gewicht. Und um einmal zu beweisen, dass das alles nicht einfach an den Haaren herbeigezogen ist, sollte einmal gesagt sein, dass mehrere Stammbenutzer, die außerdem für einen Großteil der ausgezeichneten Artikel verantwortlich sind, mit dem Gedanken spielen die Jedipedia endgültig zu verlassen. Es gibt schließlich auch genügend andere Lexika, in denen man sein Glück versuchen kann, und sei es die englischsprachige Wookieepedia. Das soll nicht als Drohung gelten, sondern deutlich machen, wie schwer manch einer bereits verletzt wurde und das in einem Projekt, das eigentlich als Hobby dienen sollte. Gewollt ist eine Lösung für all das, sonst würde das hier nicht versucht werden. Hierzu sollen sich bitte einmal alle Benutzer äußern und nicht dieses ewige und schon kindische Schweigen wahren. Damit sind selbstverständlich auch jene gemeint, die eine solche Auffassung überhaupt nicht teilen. Allerdings sei gesagt, dass eine ehrliche und eigene Meinung gewünscht ist und keine nachgeplapperte oder eine, die jemand anderes vielleicht gerne hören wollen könnte. Jaina 20:15, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Ich äußere jetzt mal als erster meine Menung dazu. Ich habe mir deinen Text sehr oft durchgelesen und dank der Hilfe von Pandora durch den IRC auch verstanden. Ich finde das ziemlich traurig was hier so ab und an geschieht. Z.b, wie du oben schon genannt hast, einige Benutzer die JP evtl. verlassen. Das ist schon mehr als merkwürdig und finde dass man vllt bei den Regeln bissle härter durchgreifen könnte. Und noch seltsamer finde ich dass hier Menschen von anderen Menschen beleidigt werden die die unter Umständen garnicht kennen! Ich führe sowas auf Vorurteile und Idiotie sowie Arroganz zurück. Und jemand der sowas macht,also andere beleidigt, als abstossen und dumm(nicht im sinne er Intelligenz gemeint). Und meine Meinung zum Channel zu Mara ist es dass es ganz gleich ist was andere da über mich erzählen (wenn man mal über mich reden würde^^) und ziemlich unhöflich was da manche Leute treiben. Ich kann da eigentlich nicht beurteilen, da ich da nie im Chat war, aber ich vertraue Jaina hier und gebe ihr 100% Recht zu dem was sie sagt. Wenn hier einer über den Normalen Benutzer stehen würde/ist dann sind das die Admins und sonst keiner. Jeder sollte hier vor jedem Respekt haben und seine persönliche Meinung zu jemanden aussen vor halten.So viel zu meiner Seite --''Re'turcye mhi'' Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 21:52, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Wir besprechen derzeit dieses Thema im Adminforum und möchten bald ein Ergebnis präsentieren, um mehr Transparenz zu schaffen. Wir hoffen damit dann alle zufrieden zu stellen. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 22:55, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::So sehr ich diese Entscheidung begrüße, so denke ich, dass es der falsche Weg ist die Diskussion intern zu führen, wenn man Transparenz schaffen will. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 23:07, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Was ich ausdrücken möchte ist, dass sich die Admins mit der Sache beschäftigen, wir haben also ein Ohr für diesen Zustand wie er beschrieben wurde und übergehen ihn nicht. Der geeignete Ort hierfür ist das Adminforum, wo wir das Thema diskutieren und eine Lösung erarbeiten. Die Lösung soll dann anschließend Transparenz bieten, damit Entscheidungen im Hinblick auf neue Projekte nachvollziehbar sind. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 23:38, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Das hilft zwar, trifft aber das Problem nicht bzw. streift es nur. Das Problem sitzt tiefer und kann nur durch eine breite Diskussion mit allen Beteiligten ''in der Jedipedia gelöst werden. Weniger geht es um die Änderungen in der JP, als weniger um die Abkapselung eines Teiles der JP, welches sich scheinbar als eine Art Oligarchie betrachtet und, auch wenn es sich übertrieben anhört, in gewisser weise hier die Macht ansich reißen und keinen Widerspruch dulden. Das kann es aber nicht sein. Wenn wir das Problem nun umgehen und uns nur auf die neuen Projekte, Portale und sonstigen Änderungen verspitzen, lösen wir es aber nicht, sondern umgehen und verlagern es nur. Und wenn wir uns doch nur mit diesem Teilproblem beschäftigen, und selbst wenn wir es lösen, wird es bei anderen Punkten wieder hochkochen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 00:00, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Gerade diese Methode der Problemlösung – „Wir regeln das, wir tüfteln was aus, wartet einfach noch ein wenig.“ – sorgt für diese große Unruhe in der Jedipedia. Ich persönlich habe nichts gegen euren Masterplan, der die Arbeit hier stark erleichtern soll, ganz im Gegenteil. Doch auch als normaler Benutzer, der sich mit seiner Arbeit auf Artikel konzentriert, will man wissen, was geschieht hier in Zukunft und vor allem wie kann man sich vielleicht doch noch daran beteiligen. Nicht jeder hat die Möglichkeit, sich in den beiden Jedipedia-Channels aufzuhalten; die Verlagerung zur Jedipedia, um wirklich jeden Benutzer anzusprechen, muss geschehen. Mit den Admins als Kontrollorgane der Diskussionen darf dem doch nichts im Wege stehen. Jaina hat mit ihren Thesen und Argumenten Recht, und es ist an der Zeit, dass sich an der Lage etwas ändert. ''Bel Iblis'' 07:23, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Ich glaube mein Statement ist falsch angekommen. Ich möchte nur deutlich machen, dass wir etwas unternehmen möchten, um eine Lösung für diese Ausgrenzung zu finden. Natürlich kann hier jeder Benutzer diskutieren und seine Meinung kundtun. Garm, du kannst nicht erwarten, dass wir in null komma nichts - zack - eine Lösung präsentieren. Das Adminforum ist genau für solche Dinge da, um intern zu diskutieren und eine Lösung zu präsentieren. Wenn die Lösung euch gefällt, dann setzen wir das um, wenn nicht, dann diskutieren wir weiter, bis wir eine Lösung finden. Wenn ich Modgamers und dein Argument richtig verstehe, wollt ihr, dass es kein Adminforum gibt und das alles hier diskutiert wird. Dann wäre das Adminforum hinfällig und müsste geschlossen werden. Wie soll die Jedipedia dann administriert werden? Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 11:40, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Hier sollte nicht das Admin-Forum zur Disposition gestellt werden, sondern wenn überhaupt der Chat und dessen bisheriger Verwendungszweck. Das Admin-Forum hat seine Daseinsberechtigung. Es ist wichtig, dass die Admins untereinander einen Konsens finden, um dann geschlossen auftreten zu können. Dass sich etwas an der aktuellen Lage ändern muss, ist wohl unumstritten. Warten wir am besten mal ab, was sich die Administration zur Lösung dieses Problems einfallen lässt und dann kann in der Community abgewägt werden, ob dieser Lösungsvorschlag gut ist oder nicht. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 11:47, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich denke nicht, dass man Mara oder den IRC verurteilen sollte. Es lässt sich nicht bestreiten, dass die Ausarbeitung der Ideen in Chats gleich welcher Art weitaus schneller vonstatten geht. Wenn aber hier eine Diskussion zu einem wichtigen Thema gestartet wird, passiert ungefähr das: ein seitenlanges Hin und Her von Argumenten, die oftmals auch nur von sehr, sehr Wenigen ausgetragen werden, und schließlich dann ein ergebnisloses Aufgeben der Idee. Es reicht hier schon, wenn ein bekannter Stammnutzer dagegen ist, und das Vorhaben liegt wenig später auf Eis oder wird "auf später" verschoben, was dann in etwa "niemals" bedeutet. Im IRC dagegen werden Ideen konstruktiv ausgearbeitet, man beharrt nicht auf seinem Standpunkt, sondern lässt sich auf Kompromisse ein. Ich weiß nicht, wieso das dort gelingt und hier nicht so gut. Aber nach dem, was ich bisher mitgekriegt habe (obwohl ich in den letzten Wochen eher selten im IRC bin), bietet der Chat eine praktische, schnelle und effiziente Methode, solch ellenlange Wortgefechte in knappe, pragmatische Überlegungen zu bringen. Die Benutzerschaft wird nicht ausgeschlossen. Ist es jemanden verboten, in den IRC zu gehen? Selbst wenn sich jemand keinen Clienten holen will - die Ideen werden immer vorher vorgestellt. Wer daran Kritik hat, kann diese äußern. Was das ignorieren eigener Vorschläge betrifft, ist es wahr, dass man zuweilen sagen kann, was man will, ohne Wirkung zu erzielen. Aber das liegt nicht am IRC. In jeder Diskussion - sei es ein Vorschlag, sei es Kritik an einem Artikel - gehen Argumente im Wortwirrwarr der Debattenparteien unter. Ich mag keine langen Texte. Viele andere vielleicht auch nicht. Wer nicht von Anfang an dabei ist, macht in diesen Diskussionen ohnehin selten mit. In Chats außerhalb der Jedipedia ist das nun einmal anders. Wer etwas gegen dieses Mittel zur Vermeidung von unnötigen, langen Diskussionen hat, der sollte auch sein eigenes Diskussionsverhalten unter Betracht ziehen. So habe ich jetzt z.b. auch einen Riesentext geschrieben, was ich eigentlich vermeiden wollte... Aber ich hoffe, meine Meinung dazu dürfte klar sein. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 12:18, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Es geht auch nicht ums IRC, sondern um die Leute darin. Und wenn sich diese Leute nur mit Ja-sagern umgeben, dann gehen diese Diskussionen auch sehr fix, da stimme ich dir zu. Das heißt jedoch noch lange nicht, dass es auch alles sinnvoll ist, was aus der Ecke kommt, geschweige denn, dass es wirklich vorgestellt und abgewogen wird, ob wir es wirklich brauchen. Wenn du nämlich nachschauen würdest, würdest du sehen, dass viele der letzten Änderungen auf einmal da waren, ohne das sie Vorgestellt, besprochen oder diskutiert wurden. Transparenz und Mitgestaltung sieht für mich anders aus. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:35, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::PS: Zumdem verstehe ich nicht, was die Leute immer gegen Diskussionen haben, wo auch mal Widerworte fallen. In der letzten Zeit hab ich es eher begrüßt, dass solche Diskussionen geführt wurden, weil die vorgestellten Konzepte unausgeglichen, halbfertig, ungerecht, teils unsinnig waren und keinen wirklichen Mehrwert für die Jedipedia bedeutet hätten. Vor diesem Hintergrund kann ich die Kritik an der Diskussionskultur in der JP nicht verstehen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:39, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Es geht nicht ums Diskutieren und die Widerworte. Es geht darum, dass hier meistens stur auf der eigenen Meinung beharrt wird. Im IRC sind nicht nur Ja-Sager. Diejenigen, die darin diskutieren, gehen auf die anderen ein. Dadurch kann man schneller zu Ergebnissen kommen. Außerdem finde ich die Diskussionsart dort einfach angenehmer zu lesen. Kurze, präzise Argumente kann man besser überblicken als zehn-Seiten-Texte. Auch deswegen geht es so schneller. Was aber das Einstellen der Änderungen betrifft, ohne nachzufragen, hast du Recht... ich war in letzter Zeit etwas zu abwesend. Man kann das aber schlichtergreifend so ändern, dass man die Ideen vorher einfach vorstellt. Das ist keine allzu große Unwälzung und dürfte auch funktionieren. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 12:45, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Ich möchte zu dem Beitrag von Jaina auch etwas sagen: Ich habe ihn schon gestern Abend gelesen, konnte dann jedoch noch nicht antworten. Was die Arbeit in den IRC-Channels betrifft, bin ich wie Jaina, und auch die anderen vor mir, der Meinung, dass unbedingt mehr Transparenz geschaffen werden muss. Hinzu kommt, dass es deren sogar zwei gibt – aber das ist ein anderes Thema. Ich halte mich zwar von Zeit zu Zeit mal im offiziellen Channel auf, jedoch nicht in dem Maras. Was Mara betrifft, und die Abläufe in ihrem Chatroom, kann und will ich mir keine Meinung machen, da ich damit nicht vertraut bin. Was aber jetzt die Absprachen in den Channels allgemein und besonders der sogenannte „Workingroom“ anbelangt, habe ich Kritik, aber auch eine mögliche Lösung vorzubringen. Ich finde es prinzipiell nicht schlecht, dass sich Benutzer und Admins im Chat austauschen, etc. Jedoch finde ich es doch schon unerhört, dass die übrige Nutzerschaft, die entweder zu dem Zeitpunkt oder gar nicht im Chat waren, nichts davon mitbekommt oder wenn erst am Ende. Genauso ist es mit den derzeit laufenden Portalprojekten. Hier muss wirklich mehr Transparenz geschaffen werden. Und zwar könnte man eine JP-Seite einrichten, in der alle (Projekt-)Vorschläge, Beschlüsse, etc. nochmals beschrieben werden und so der ganzen Nutzerschaft vorgelegt werden. Dort können alle mitdiskutieren und die Projekte quasi ausgeschrieben werden (also: Wer will noch mitmachen?). So wäre niemand ausgeschlossen und die nötige Transparenz vorhanden. Alles in allem muss wieder dafür gesorgt werden, die Diskussionen wieder in die Jedipedia einzugliedern, anstatt alles auszulagern. Was auch Grund für den von Jaina beschriebenen Unmut vieler Stammbenutzer ist. Nach BK: Ich teile nicht Darth Maulhaltens Aufassung, dass die im Chat besprochenen Projekte vorher präsentiert werden. Eventuell dann, wenn sie schon fast fertig sind und man weniger Chancen hat, noch mitzumachen oder Kritik anzubringen. Das muss viel früher geschehen. Was jetzt das Diskussionsverhalten innerhalb der Jedipedia angeht, muss ich ihm teilweise Recht geben. Wie oft ist es schon passiert, dass so ellenlange Diskussionen einfach versanken? Aber ich denke, dass dort ein „riguroseres Durchgreifen“ (soll heißen eine stärkere Federführung und wenn nötig ein Basta) der Admins Abhilfe verschaffen könnte. 12:47, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :@Darth Maulhalten: Ich geh ansich nicht in den Chat, jedoch durfte ich nun an einigen der Diskussionen indirekt teilhaben, bzw. wurde im nachhinein darüber informiert und ich muss sagen, dass ich deine Auffassung nicht teile. Ich sehe eher kaum ein Unterschied zwischen dem Chat und der von dir beschriebenen Diskussionskultur in der JP. Mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass ich meine, dass die Diskussionen im Chat um so mehr auf ungleicher Augenhöhe geführt werden. Neulinge haben noch weniger Chancen sich einzubringen, wenn sie denn überhaupt von der Existenz dieses Chats wissen. Davon ab lehne ich den Chat, aus genannten Gründen und vor allem wegen der fehlenden Transparenz, als Gremium ab. Dort getroffene Entscheidungen werden leider nur alzuoft einfach umgesetzt und eben nicht hier vorgestellt und besprochen.--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:53, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Dort bildet sich ein geschlossener Kreis, dessen Anhänger offensichtlich Gefallen daran finden, sich über den Rest zu stellen. ::Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen, denn es ist wirklich so, diejenigen die nicht so ehrfahren sind, nicht so "tolles" geleistet haben wie exzellente Artikel, oder Hilfe am Layout usw. sind praktisch in den Augen mancher Leute nicht gleichrangig, ich finde man muss immer in Betracht ziehen, dass dieses Projekt ein '''reines Fan-Projekt ist. Manche Leute verbringen hier extrem viel Zeit (was ich gar nicht kritisieren will) und leisten auch sehr gute Arbeit. Andere wiederum sind vielleicht einmal am Tag da und leisten daher nicht soviel, und werden dann, leider, auch schlechter behandelt. Ich finde das sich hier immer mehr eine "elitäre" Schicht bildet, die droht, das ganze SW-Projekt zu zerstören, denn es ist für die JP überlebenswichtig das alle gemeinsam arbeiten, denn wir sind keine große Gruppe, höchstens 100 aktive Leute, und wenn ein wichtiger Teil der sehr produktiven Gemeinschaft sich über die anderen stellt, dann kann es sein, das viele andere einfach keinen Bock mehr haben. Ich finde hier sollte sich mal jemand äußern, der sich selbst in dieser Gruppe sieht. 13:18, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Mir persönlich ist es nie so sehr aufgefallen, dass Entscheidungen im inoffiziellen Channel getroffen werden, was wohl auch daran lag, dass ich nur sporadisch in den Channel ging und dort auch nicht immer sehr aktiv war. Aber als ich in diese Diskussion frühzeitig involviert wurde, habe ich mich an bestimmte Änderungen noch einmal zurückerinnert und festgestellt, dass das obenstehende in vielen Punkten genau der Wahrheit entspricht, vorallem was die Einführung gewisser Portale (ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich bestimmte Portale eh als nicht notwendig erachte) betrifft. Über die wichtigen Änderungen sollte von der Userschaft, auch wenn diese nur aus rund 100 Leute besteht, was aber im Verhältnis zu anderen Wikis immer noch eine relativ hohe Nutzerschaft ist, immer gemeinsam abgestimmt werden und nicht nur von einem geringen Teil der Nutzerschaft. Zu Mara persönlich will und kann ich mich jetzt nicht äußern, da mir, wie oben genannt, dafür die nötige Aktivität im inoffiziellen Channel fehlt. Ansonsten stimmt es natürlich auch, dass es nur einem geringen Teil der Userschaft (den "Erfahrenen") überhaupt möglich ist, in den inoffiziellen Channel zu gelangen, da dieser ja 1. unter neuen Usern nicht sehr publik ist, und 2. nicht einmal einen Link oder sogar eine eigene Seite wie der offizielle Channel bekommen hat, was natürlich gegenüber unerfahreneren Benutzern nicht ganz fair ist. Um zuviel Wiederholung vorzubeugen, schließe ich hiermit meinen Bericht. Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 14:02, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich glaubee das eindeutige Problem ist, dass die Sachen im Channel besser funktionieren als auf der Seite selbst. Man kann Probleme besser ansprechen, besser Lösungsmöglichkeiten erarbeiten und auch Beschlüsse machen. Beispiel: Die Verschiebung der Spezies. Es wurde diese Sache diskutiert, Argumente ausgetauscht, auch die von Obi-Wan K., man hat jeden der online war gefragt (und das waren nicht wenige) und hat aufgrund dieser Mehrheit einen Beschluss gemacht. ICh will ganz ehrliuch sein, sowas ist hier auf der Seite nicht möglich. Zum einen fehlt Möglichkeiten, wo man diskutieren kann, und was wo man etwas beschließen kann. Zudem schlafen Diskussionen wie z.B. auf Vorschläge, Löschdiskussion ausnahmslos ein und sind praktisch noch toter als die Baustelle der Woche Baustelle des Quartals. Wie so eine vernünftige Lösungssuche auf der Serite extern aussehen kann, kann man hier sehen. Dieser Fall zeigt auch nochmal ein Beispiel, wie es z.B. sein sollte, es hier jedoch nicht sein wird: Forum:SH:Appearances Sections Need to be Cut Down! und Forum:CT:Appearances lists. Daher sollte der Channel unbedingt erhalten bleiben, denn der Channel lebt, im Gegensatz zur Seite. Das mag vielleicht nicht immer fair sein (auch für mich nicht, ich war schon häufig genug abgefuckt von diesem Channel), aber im Sinne der Jedipedia ist es einfach besser so, es sei denn es finden sich gute, adäquate Lösungen. Zudem möchte ich noch einmal sagen, dass es in Wookieepedia, Wikipedia oder den Commons nicht großartig anders abläuft. Wikis sind vieles, nur nicht fair. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 15:06, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Vor allem lassen sich solche Sachen wie die Spezies-Lemma-Geschichte im Chat viel eher durchboxen, weil dort nie alle Leute gleichzeitig anwesend sein können. Es ist immer nur ein kleiner Kreis, der sich von einigen Argumenten leichter umstimmen lässt, als die ganze Community. Dass es in Jedipedia keinen Platz zum diskutieren gibt, und dass die Seite nicht „lebt“, ist völliger Quatsch. Für diese Spezies-Geschichte hätte es sehr viele Orte gegeben, wo man es hätte ausdiskutieren können. Im Chat werden solche Sachen eben durchgewunken, weil eben nicht alle gleichzeitig die Möglichkeit haben, sich zu einer Sache zu äußern. Dass Vorschläge hier einschlafen, stimmt auch nicht unbedingt. Sie enden einfach, wenn jede Seite ihren Senf dazu abgegeben hat. Dann wäre es Aufgabe der Admins, gerade bei den Löschdiskussionen das Für und Wider abzuwägen und eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Dass Diskussionen zehn Seiten lang werden, ist die reinste Übertreibung. Dennoch mögen im Chat die Dinge schneller und einfacher entschieden werden, aber zu welchem Preis!? AJAX, Hotcat, die Spezies-Artikelverschiebung, einzelne Regeln zu den Lesenswert- und Exzellent-Wahlen, Einführung eines Autorenportals, Umgestaltung des bisherigen Portals. Das sind alles so Dinge, die ihren Weg direkt vom Chat aus in die letzten Änderungen fanden. Nur sporadisch wurde, mal etwas gezeigt, nichts wurde hier ausdiskutiert, weil einfach nicht jeder im Chat sein kann, wenn dort wieder eine Entscheidung getroffen wird. Man müsste ja permanent präsent sein und das ist für den ein oder anderen schlichtweg unmöglich. DMK, in Wikipedia gibt es Diskussionsseiten, Meinungsbilder, die genutzt werden. Da gibt es keinen Chat, wo Grundsatzentscheidungen beschlossen werden. Und wenn die Leute einfach in einer Jedipedia-Diskussionsseite sich gegen eine zweite Portalseite aussprechen, dann kann man auch hier Kompromisse ausmachen, oder man muss die Idee mangels Interesse verwerfen. Wer sagt, dass die Leute mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden sind, jetzt wo es da ist? Wenn der Chat unbedingt bleiben muss, dann muss man etwas einführen, damit Benutzer hier in Jedipedia gemeinsam mit den Chat-Puristen mitgestalten können, jederzeit, auch wenn sie nicht tagtäglich im Chat sein können und wollen. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 15:38, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Ich sehe das so wie Ani. Vor allem, dass eindeutige Entscheidungen bei eben abgeschlossenen Diskussionen getroffen werden, würde ich begrüßen. Selbiges gewährleisten nämlich selbst Chats nicht, höchstens Entscheidungen ohne offizielle Abstimmungen. Und die aus dem Chat hervorgebrachten Ergebnisse waren bislang auch nicht unbedingt von eingebrachten Verbesserungsvorschlägen gekennzeichnet, sondern stets von einer absoluten Entscheidung durchzogen.'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 16:05, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Darth Vader 16:02, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Tut mit leid, wenn ich das jetzt sage, aber ich denke nicht, dass man die Effizienz des Channels nicht mit der hier auf der Seite vergleichen kann. Die Leistung des Channels sollte für sich selbst sprechen. Andere Wikis haben vielleicht keinen Chat, wo sowas diskutiert wird, sondern andere Scheiße, die extrem unfair ist. Jedenfalls werde ich vollständig gegen eine Änderung sein, solange hier kene Alternativen gemacht werden, denn eine Änderung der Channelvorgehensweise würde ansonsten einen enormen Qualitätsverlust der Jedipedia bedeuten. Ich denke, ihr solltet eher versuchen, persönliche Konflikte mit den einzelnen Leuten zu klären, anstatt eine Sperrug des Channels zu erbeten. Ich z.B. für meinen Teil scchließe keinen hier aus, nur weil er nicht in diesen Channel kommt und sollte man so etwas hier ansprechen, anstatt den gesamten Channel dafür zu verurteilen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:21, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Die Existenz des Channels steht nicht zur Disposition (höchstens die der beiden). Aber ich denke, wie es schon angesprochen wurde, dass mehr ''Transparenz für die gesamte Nutzerschaft her muss. Alles in allem denke ich, dass Ani das mit dem "Einschlafen der Diskussionen" noch mal auf den Punkt gebracht und richtig gestellt hat. 16:28, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Nun, ich denke ein vernünftiger Vorschlag wäre hier enorm dienlich anstatt einfach nur zu sagen, dass der Channel scheiße ist. Solche wagen Forderungen wie „Wir wollen mehr Transparenz“ sind kaum hilfreich. Schließlich wollt ihr so etwas, und nicht wir. Wie ich bereits erwähnt habe, ist schließlich die Leistung des Channels nicht mit der Leistung auf der Seite vergleichbar, auch wenn letzteres sicherlich eine schöne Sache wäre. Jedoch halte ich dieses für relativ unrealistisch innerhalb der nächsten Zeit, weshalb ich weiterhin keinen Grund sehe, an der Vorgehensweise des Channels auch nur irgendwas zu verändern. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:41, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Da ist es doch schon: »''Schließlich wollt '''ihr' so etwas, und nicht wir.« Das ist genau die Spaltung der Benutzer wie Jaina sie angesprochen hat. Und nun zum Thema „keine Vorschläge“: Wenn du meinen Beitrag liest, wirst du sehen, dass ich – und andere auch – sehr wohl einen durchdachten Vorschlag geliefert habe. Ich sehe darin nichts, was unrealistisch wäre. Und so zwanghaft an dem jetzigen Prinzip des Channels festzuhalten, zeugt in meinen Augen nicht gerade von Diskussionsbereitschaft… 16:46, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) @DMKS vorherigen Beitrag: Und dann ist DMK doch wieder bei dem Punkt, dass hier Diskussionen mit Widerworten geführt werden. ''Effizienz wie du sagst, wird nicht in Geschwindigkeit gemessen, oder zumindest nicht nur. Es zählt vor allem der Inhalt von dem was da besprochen und verabschiedet wurde. Diskussionen in der JP mögen zwar länger dauern, schlafen vielleicht mal ein, jedoch bieten sie auch einfach unschlagbare Vorteile. Jeder und zwar wirkliche jeder hat die Chance sich einzubringen. Dies gilt sowohl für bestehende als auch für neue Konzepte. Zum anderen mögen einge Leute nicht jede Diskussion mitverfolgen oder jeden ellenlangen Textblock lesen wollen, jedoch gewährleistet die schriftliche Form und das jeder mitmachen kann, dass Argumente länger überdacht und ausgeformt werden als es ein Chat jemals könnte. Im Chat reden erstmal nur alle durcheinander und man hat nur wenig Zeit und Platz seine Argumente unterzubringen. Diskussionen hier gewährleisten, dass man sich Gedanken machen kann und dies zu jeder Zeit und nicht nur vor einer Diskussion. Durch die Homogenität des Chats bzw. seiner Mitglieder und deren Machtstruktur sind deren Konzepte meist auch nur von einer Seite durchdacht worden. Sind denn wirklich jemals mehr als fünf Leute in diesem Chat, oder vielmehr mehr als fünf gleichzeitig in eine Diskussion verwickelt? Sind jemals mehr als zwei Admins da? Haben die vorallem auch mal unterschiedliche Positionen? Es bringt doch nichts wenn wir bzw. ihr dort alles durchnickt. Ein Beispiel hierfür währe die ganze Diskussion über die Benutzerseiten. Ein Punkt geisterte hier auch schon rum, und das war, dass man die möglichen Unterseiten eines Benutzers auf 3 zu beschränken, wobei Admins von dieser Regelung auszunehmen seien. Zum Glück waren hierbei nicht alle einer Meinung, nur besteht bei sowas auch die Gefahr, dass nur alles dort entschieden wird (und vielleicht im Adminforum), nur ist sowas nicht hinreichend, bei Entscheidungen mit solch einer Tragweite. Änderungen an den Richtlinen müssen und dürfen nicht ausschließlich im Chat diskutiert werden, dass ist komplett indiskutabel. Mag der chat oder ICQ, MSN o.ä. den Vorteil der Geschwindigkeit haben ist dies noch kein hinreichendes Kriterium. Die Wikipedia wird sich wohl ihren Teil gedacht haben, warum sie auf einen Chat verzichtet hat (als Entscheidungsfindungsgremium). Und das alles ist nur darüber, was in diesem Chat gemacht wird, es wurden noch kaum Worte darüber verloren, wie das (Arbeits-)Klima in diesem Chat ist, was, wie ich mir sagen ließ, wohl auch unter aller Kanone ist. Dies lässt mich auch zu der Schlussfolgerung kommen, dass das nicht Ausschließen von neuen doch wohl eher ein Märchen ist, vor allem, wenn man nicht den Großteil der Meinung des Zirkels teilt. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:59, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Wenn es verpfichtend wäre in Maras Chat zu kommen, weil dort die Entscheidungen getroffen werden, dann kann man argumentieren, dass Leute abstinent bleiben und somit nichts zu sagen haben. Das ist jedoch kein Argument, da wir eine Community sind, keine Pflichtveranstaltung. In den Chat kann sehr wohl nur der kommen, der die JP von zu Hause in der Freizeit bearbeitet, in der Regel nicht die, die es neben der Arbeit machen. Und wer will in den Chat, was gibt es da? Nichts, außer mit mehreren Nutzern gleichzeitig reden zu können. Dieser Channel hat insgesamt nur etwa die selbe Funktion, wie eine Chatkonferenz unter Freunden. Man sollte auch von dem Fall ausgehen, dass die meisten Menschen ihre Freunde nicht innerhalb des Internets (also unter Fremden haben). Aber selbst der offizielle, viel größere Chat ist kein Entscheidungsgremium, dafür gibt es die Vorschläge. Und aus dem offiziellen Chat habe ich auch noch nie gehört, dass man sich als „Senat“ ansieht. Wenn der Chat dazu verwendet wird, Sachen „durchzuboxen“, dann hat er es also wahrhaftig verdient, die Vorschläge abzulösen? Wohl kaum, denn anscheinend geht es doch nur darum, irgendeine Entscheidung zu treffen. Ansonsten gebe ich Andro vollkommen Recht! Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 17:00, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Nun, ich denke hier treffen sich zwei verschiedene Meinunggen. Wikis leben von klaren/eindeutigen Entscheidungen, und wenn es die nicht auf der Seite selbst, sondern nur im Chat gibt, dann ist dieses absolut besser als gar nichts, auuch wenn dies bedeutet, dass manche Leute dann nicht berücksichtigt werden. Das mag sicherlich sehr nervig sein, und ich gebe zu dass mich das auch bereits abgefuckt hat, aber was bringt es das jetzt zu beenden? Wenn wir sagen wir mal den Chat die Entscheindungsmacht nehmen, dann wird es andere Formen geben, die wiederum unfair sind, Wie bereits gesagt, Wikis sind nicht fair und ich bezweifle, dass irgendwer den Tag miterleben wird, an dem ein Wiki fair ist. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:14, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Hiermit habt ihr euch Argumentativ aber selber in eine Falle manövriert. Ihr meint, dass die Diskussionen hier nicht zufriedenstellen ablaufen. Dies ist, unter anderem, auch der Fall, weil ''die wirklichen Diskussionen ja im Chat ablaufen. Und weil die Diskussionen dort geführt werden, laufen die Diskussionen hier schlecht. Ein Teufelskreis. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:17, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Was darauf zurückzuführen ist, dass die Diskussionen hier sehr zu meiner Unzufreidenheit ausgingen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:26, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Da DMK hier der einzige richtige Verteidiger des alten Chat-Systems ist, bringt es wohl wenig, ihn als einzigen zu attackieren und nur mit ihm zu argumentieren. Zumal hier schon viele Punkte angesprochen wurden, die absolut dagegen sprechen, Entscheidungen in einem Chatraum zu treffen. Die Auffassung, dass die Jedipedia-Nutzer etwas von den Chat-Nutzern wollen und nicht umgekehrt, ist vollkommen kontraproduktiv. Es sollte auch in deinem Interesse liegen, DMK, dass möglichst viele Leute eine Meinung zu den Dingen abgeben können, die ihr da in dem Chat beschließt, damit möglichst viele mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden sind. Wenn in dem Chat nicht ständig mindestens ein Admin anzutreffen wäre, würdet ihr rein gar nichts entscheiden können. Ihr seid also in gewisser Weise darauf angewiesen, dass ständig ein Admin da ist, der euer Gedankengut abnicken kann. Denn ohne einen Entscheidungsträger, der euch sagt, wann es zu weit geht und der ggf. selbst noch eigene Ideen miteinbringt, würde die von dir genannte „Effizienz“ überhaupt nicht funktionieren. Und da sind wir wieder bei der Administration. Eure Chat-Diskussionen würden auch nicht weit kommen, ohne Admin. Die Diskussionen hier in Jedipedia enden auch irgendwann und verweisen schließlich, wenn nicht ein Entscheidungsträger (Admin) das Thema verfolgt und es zu einem Punkt bringt. Der richtige Weg wäre meiner Meinung nach, dass ihr in den Chats Konzepte und so ausarbeiten könntet, sie dann in Jedipedia vorstellt, andere bisher unbeteiligte Benutzer ihren Senf dazu abgeben und am Schluss ein oder mehrere Administratoren nahc Abwägung aller Kommentare eine begründete Entscheidung fällen, die meinetwegen vorher noch das Admin-Forum durchlaufen hat. So hätte man es auch wunderbar mit der Spezies-Artikelverschiebung oder den neuen Portalseiten machen können und keiner würde sich dem Entstehungsprozess ausgeschlossen fühlen.--Anakin Skywalker 17:27, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Wie mir aus zuverlässigen Quellen berichtet wurde, ist der von dir vorgeschlagene Weg bereits Standard, dementsprechend wäre keine Änderung notwendig. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:38, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Jetzt sprichst du Fairnis an und vergleichst sogleich andere Wikis mit unserem. Du hast also die Erfahrung mit den tausenden von Wikis gemacht, auch administrativ? Das würde ich mal kategorisch ausschließen. Also die Vorschläge sind an sich schon fair, so schließen sie doch, wie von Modgamers erklärt, niemanden aus! Klare, eindeutige Entscheidungen? Von Leuten, die sogar den offiziellen Chat meiden und nur in dem Deckungsloch sind, eventuell um auch kritische Töne zu umgehen? Wenigstens aber bestätigst du, dass der Chat Entscheidungsmacht sei und damit auch einen der zwei Hauptpunkte dieser Diskussion. Und nochmal: Die meisten Vorschläge-Diskussionen haben ein Ergebnis, es müsste nur von Admin-Seite bestätigt werden oder nicht. Zu den Sachen der gänzlich unbeachteten Ergebnisse: In der Vergangenheit habe ich dagegen noch angekämpft gehabt, dass wenigstens durch den Chat diese Diskussionen beachtet werden würden, doch getan hat sich auch dort nichts! Das Argument wurde von mir schon mehrfach widerlegt. Stattdessen bekam ich einen Verweis aus dem inoffiziellen Chat, nachdem ich Maras Hohheitsrecht angegriffen habe, ein Diskussionsportal zu erstellen, was sonst vermutlich noch weitere Monate gedauert hätte. PS: Übrigens ist hier auch nicht Köln-Hauptbahnhof mit 500 Lamas, die „cool“ auf den Boden rotzen, sondern Jedipedia:Administratoren/Probleme. Daher fände ich es gut, normales Deutsch zu reden. PPS: Nein, ist es nicht DMK, dazu lies dir bitte die ganze Diskussion nochmal durch.'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 17:40, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::@DMK: Hehe... ja, so sollte es sein. Aber die Praxis zeigt, dass es nicht so ist. Zeige mir mal die Diskussion, wo ihr Chat-User Hotcat vorgestellt habt, oder die Vorstellung, dass Spezies-Artikel im Singular sein sollen. Ich habe nichts darüber gefunden?--Anakin Skywalker 17:41, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Und wo darüber, dass Portale neugemacht werden würden und Nutzer daran mithelfen können? War das etwa kein Solo-Projekt über eine „gesperrte Seite“? Natürlich kann man es „fertig“ in die Vorschläge stellen, doch auf Verbesserungsvorschläge wurde zu 0% eingegangen und stattdessen in Rekordzeit nach 2 Wochen eingeführt. Wenn man fertige Ausarbeitungen vorstellt ist eben doch wieder ausgeschlossen worden und es entsteht die Frage, ob man die bereits investierte Arbeit komplett vernichten würde, was leichter zu einem OK tendiert, da man ja möglicherweise nicht respektlos sein möchte.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 17:49, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::@DMK: Du forderst hier vorschläge, aber der einzige den du bringst ist, dass alles so bleibt, oder das Problem wie Jaina es gesagt hat, nicht angegangen wird. Zu einer anderen deiner Aussagen, was Ani grad gesagt hat: Ich war ca. 2 Monate (vllt ein bisschen mehr) weg und als ich wiederkam hatte sich einige geändert, unteranderem Spezies-Artikel und HotCat, aber weißt du wie ich darauf gestoßen bin? Über irgendein Portal von Mara, aber eine Erklärung gab es da nicht, die wäre nämlich für die neuen Benutzer und die unerfahrenen ungemein nützlich. 19:16, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Wo wir auch schon das Thema mit den Spezies-Artikeln im Singular angeschnitten haben: Als ich nach der Schule hier einmal vorbeigeschaut hatte, war ich natürlich verwirrt und fragte einen Admin, wieso das denn geändert wurde. Daraufhin wurde mir als Antwort gegeben, dass es halt so im Adminforum entschieden wurde. Jetzt höre ich hier, dass sehr wohl auch einige Benutzer dazu befragt wurden, aber dann doch nur wieder die, die in diesem Chat zugegen waren. Wie soll man sich denn da fühlen? Wenn die Admins etwas entscheiden, ok meinetwegen, so ist das halt. Diese sind nun einmal die entscheidende und ausführende Gewalt, jedoch ist es schlichtweg das Letzte einen gesonderten Kreis der Benutzer ohne jeglichen Grund in solche Entscheidungen mit einzubeziehen, während der Rest zusehen kann, was passiert. ::::::Schon Dinge wie die Hilfsbrigade und auch der Vorschlag bezüglich der Inquisitoren wurden aufgrund solcher Ausgrenzungsgefahr abgelehnt. Und jetzt darf man zusehen wie hinterrücks der Chat einer umstrittenen Person kurzerhand genau solche Privilegien zugesprochen bekommt. Dazu kommt noch, dass in dem offiziellen Chat so etwas nie zur Debatte stand oder auch nur angesprochen wurde. ::::::Die Problemlösung für mich ist gar nicht so schwer: Wenn jemand eine Idee hat, soll er sie bei den Vorschlägen vorstellen und schauen wie sie ankommt. Alles wie gehabt. Mann kann auch Abstimmungen machen, wie bei den Wahlen. Hier wurde mehrmals betont, dass der Chat zumindest mal Veränderungen hervorbringt, aber dass vieles davon mehreren Benutzern vollkommen widerstrebt oder diese darin keinen Sinn sehen, wird absolut außer acht gelassen. Jaina 21:25, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Vielleicht könnte man noch ein Portal erstellen das dann ungefähr so heißen würde: '''Jedipedia:Allgemeine Diskussion'. 15:24, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :So, endlich komm ich auch mal dazu mich hier zu äußern, hatte bisher keine Zeit ^^ und konnte auch jetzt noch nicht alles 100prozentig lesen, daher verzeiht, wenn ich was sag, was schon irgendwo steht. Also zuerstmal find ich es gut, dass Jaina, diese diskussion angeregt hat, da schon zu bemerken war, dass einigen im Argen liegt, wenn man das so sagen kann^^. Verstehe nur ganz den Ort nicht, wieso im Admin beschwerde Teil? Den besten Kommentar dazu fand ich hat bisher Alpha A-11 abgegeben. So ähnlich sehe ich das auch: Neuen usern wird dich die immer mehr aufkommende Burokratie und "selbstständigmachung" der Community der Einstieg und dadurch der anzeiz zum dabeiblieben erschwert. Dann kann ich auch zustimmen, dass manche das Porjekt vielleicht etwas zu ernst nehmen und das wichtigste vergessen, es geht hier um Star Wars und nicht darum eine perfekte Community aufzubauen die sich wegen jedem kleinkram wie z.B. seltsamen (mehr oder weniger nützlichen sogenannten "Projekten" ) ellenlange Diskussionen liefern müssen, die dann ausarten und am ende eine Partei sowieso unzufrieden ist. Man sollte nicht noch mehr burokratie aufbauen und sich wieder auf das wesentliche konzentrieren: also den Inhalt und nicht das drumherum. Die Artikel sind alles was zählt und dabei sollten die Benutzer mal wieder etwas in den hintergrund treten. Das ist hier keine selbstdarstellung. Zur Problematik des Chats hab ich auch noch zu sagen, dass es wirklich schwer ist beide chats zu verfolgen und verstehe nicht, wieso ihr euch nicht einfacvh mal dazu durchringt nur den offiziellen zu verwenden, dann könnte man den anderen dichtmachen und alle die wollen könnten zusammen in einem raum über jp Star Wars oder was auch immer reden.Zum Schluss noch: Es gibt nicht umsonst Admins, die die letztendelichen Endscheidungen treffen. Anarchie (wenn jeder macht was er will oder was er für richtig hält) funktioniert nicht. Also: Wir Admins sind , wie premia bereits sagte, an dem Problem dran und werden eine für alle versöhnliche Lösung finden. So dass auch neue Benutzer gefördert werden und eine Stimme bekommen und entscheidungen aus dem chat erst noch duch andere kontrollinstanzen müssen, bevor die umgesetzte werden. In dem Sinne. Gruß--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 21:42, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Das is doch ganz klar warum diese Diskussion hier ist, die Admins sind für all das verantwortlich und nebenbei wo hättest du diese Diskussion lieber gehabt, Hauptseite, Vorschläge, eines der neuen Portale, ...? Eigentlich wollt ich hierzu ja nichts schreiben, da ich schon vornherein als einer der Bösen gelte, aber meiner Meinung sollte man endlich aufhören gegen den Chat zu wettern, denn das ist auch ein Grund warum sich an der Situation mit dem "offiziellen" und "inoffiziellen" Chanel nichts ändern wird, ich lass mir doch nicht vorschreiben wo hin ich gehe! Und einmal ganz rhetorisch gefragt warum glaubt ihr das es nur drei Chanel gibt? Ich hab kein Problem damit das mir vorgeworfen wird ich sei Mitglied einer Geheimsekte zu sein, die einen Verschwörung ausheckt um die Macht an sich zu reisen, so ein Image hat auch Vorteile. Das eigentlich Problem hier ist nicht die Arbeitsweise des Chanels sondern die Präsentation der Arbeit. Nicht alles was als Idee im Chanel anfängt kann direkt in die Vorschlägen gebracht werden, manchmal fängt es nur mit einem Witz an über den einer zu lange nachdenkt, wollt ich wirklich so was in den Vorschlägen? Manche Ideen müssen einfach vor gedacht werden was es braucht ist nur ein Konzept zur Präsentation der Ideen und bei Interesse auch einen Möglichkeit zum Einstieg Interessierter User geben, aber deswegen die Arbeit aus dem Chanel verlagern, wo sie nebenbei bemerkt funktioniert, oder zumindest versuchen wir nach außen diesen Anschein zu waren da man die Fehlschläge oder Problem nicht an die große Glocke hängt. Ist das wirklich so ein Problem? Aber womit ich wirklich ein Problem hab ist unehrlicher Kritik, diese von Momse beschrieben "durch winken" wenn etwas Vorgestellt wird, wenn man dabei seine Chance zu Kritik nicht wahrnimmt, selbst wenn es einen kompletten Neustart zu folge hätte, dann braucht man nachher aber auch nicht meckern wenns einem nicht passt. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 22:59, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Versteh ich das richtig, dass du den Chat doch damit legitimieren willst, dass er "funktioniert" und das du Kritik nur im Chat duldest, bzw. zur Kenntnis nimmst? Oder wie soll ich Sätze wie "'' wenn man dabei seine Chance zu Kritik nicht wahrnimmt..." verstehen? Tschuldigung, aber da geht mir wirklich einer ab. Es wird scheinbar nicht verstanden das der Chat ansich ziemlich egal ist und auch niemand euch vorschreiben will, wo ihr da hingeht, als vielmehr das was ihr da macht und wie ihr es macht. So wie wir euch nicht vorschreiben wollen, wo ihr hingeht, so könnt ihr doch nicht wirklich erwarten, dass ein jeder der Kritik äußern kann und will, in diesen Chat kommt. Weniger weil ihr kein interesse an Kritik habt, als vielmehr dass es organisatorisch und technisch schlichtweg unmöglich ist. Dennoch müsst auch ihr es sehen, ist das was ihr da macht, bzw. so wie ihr es da macht, eine Untergrabung der Jedipedia ansich. Und das ist vollkommen indiskutabel. "''Es funktioniert" ist kein wirkliches Argument, wie ich auch schon weiter oben erläutert habe. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 23:44, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Zu behaupten, dass es funktioniert, ist nach so einer deutlichen Ansage von einem großen Teil der Nutzerschaft doch nicht ganz glaubhaft, Schorsch. Wenn etwas derartige Probleme auslöst, welcher Natur auch immer, funktioniert es nicht. Dass hier aber irgendwer, nur weil er in dem Channel irgendwelche Neuerungen ausheckt, als „der Böse“ dargestellt wird, ist doch auch nicht der Fall. Ich persönlich finds ne gute Sache, wenn in so einem Channel schnell und effektiv Neuerungen besprochen werden, die sollten dann aber halt erstmal vorgestellt werden, sodass noch jeder, der nicht den ganzen Tag im (inoffiziellen) Channel rumhängt - was ja echt keine Pflicht sein kann, um was mitzubekommen oder dran teilzuhaben - seine Meinung dazu sagen darf. Eventuell gibts dann Gegenargumente, aber wenn eine Idee gut ist, braucht man sich ja davor nicht fürchten und etwas „hinter dem Rücken“ der restlichen Benutzerschaft einführen. Einige fühlen sich dadurch ja augenscheinlich so sehr angepisst, dass sie Jedipedia verlassen würden, und das kanns doch echt niemandem wert sein. Mir persönlich ist der Channel ziemlich egal, ich gehe dort auch nicht mehr rein da mir ICQ genügt und somit erreichbar bin, beides brauche ich nicht. Ich halte mich aus den Neuerungen und Veränderungen inzwischen sowieso so gut es geht raus, nach einigen Vorfällen, die mir gezeigt haben, dass es keinen Wert hat. Beispielsweise nachdem Mara mir sagte, meine Meinung würde nicht zählen - was ich ihr durchaus glaube, solange meine nicht auch ihre Meinung widerspiegelt. Oder nachdem ich versucht habe, eine „zur Ablenkung“ eingeführte Diskussion zu führen (wenn die neue Regel in allen Farben und Formen bereits umgesetzt wird, bevor die Diskussion beginnt, und wenn nach Monaten niemand auf die Gegenargumente eingeht oder überhaupt mal Gründe für diese Denglisch-Regelung nennt, kann ich nur davon ausgehen, dass zu der Diskussion lediglich aufgerufen wurde, um Leute wie mich, die damit nicht einverstanden sind, solange auszuschalten bis es eh zu spät ist). Allein schon, dass der Satz mit „Damit wir uns endlich auf eine einheitliche Benennung von Schiffs- und Sternjägerklassen einigen können“ beginnt und dann auf eine solche Einigung geschissen wird... Mich deshalb aufzuregen wäre mir allerdings zu anstrengend. Deshalb ist mir alles außerhalb der Artikel, die mich interessieren und die ich schreibe, sowie einiger Benutzer mit denen ich persönlich Kontakt habe, vollkommen egal. Meinetwegen könnte die gesamte Jedipedia einen giftgrünen Anstrich bekommen oder nur noch in Großbuchstaben geschrieben werden dürfen. Ich halte mich an keine Regel, die mir nicht gefällt oder umgehe sie, da es mir zu dumm ist um ein Mitspracherecht zu kämpfen um dann das Wesentliche, die Artikel, aus den Augen zu verlieren, nur um meine Zeit mit Streitereien zu verschwenden die zu keinem Ende kommen. Es werden mehr Streitereien und Diskussionen geführt als Artikel geschrieben, wie Yoda41 schon schrieb sollte das Wesentliche nicht vergessen werden. Deshalb, und besonders weil jetzt ein paar wirklich gute und wichtige Autoren hier ernsthafte Probleme mit dem Vorgehen geäußert haben, sollte wirklich mal etwas unternommen werden, dass dieses Channel-Ding so einwandfrei ist wurde doch jetzt wirklich langsam widerlegt. Ani hat es schon auf den Punkt gebracht, die Diskussionen innerhalb der Jedipedia enden meist nur deshalb nicht weil einfach nie ein Schlussstrich gezogen wird und die Argumente und Gegenargumente nicht von einem Verantwortlichen (Admin) ausgewertet werden sondern sich im Kreis gedreht wird bis allen die Puste ausgeht. Sollte sich halt mal jemand die Entscheidungsmacht zutrauen nach langen Diskussionen ein Ergebnis zu ermitteln, das ist wohl das einzige woran es hier fehlt. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 01:55, 1. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Aktivitäten, die außerhalb der Reichweite von Jedipedia stattfinden (ICQ, IRC, usw. - ausgenommen der JP-Chat) kann ich nicht beurteilen, weshalb ich nur für mich sprechen kann und an dieser Stelle betonen möchte, dass uns die Meinung jedes einzelnen Benutzers enorm wichtig ist. Aus diesem Grund sind wir wirklich bemüht eine gerechte Lösung zu finden, sodass Diskussionen und Entscheidungen über Neuerungen ausnahmslos auf Jedipedia stattfinden sollen. Natürlich können weiterhin Diskussionen außerhalb der Jedipedia erfolgen, schließlich darf niemandem untersagt werden Gespräche zu führen, sei es am Telefon, persönlich oder wie gesagt im ICQ oder IRC. Was wir erreichen möchten ist, dass Ergebnisse, die in Jedipedia eingeführt werden sollen, auf Jedipedia vorgestellt und diskutiert werden müssen, bevor letztendlich eine Entscheidung gefällt wird. Hierfür ist ein Regelwerk geplant, das sicher stellen soll, dass außerhalb der Jedipedia keine Entscheidungen getroffen werden und eine Diskussion innerhalb der Jedipedia nicht ausgeschlossen wird. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 11:12, 1. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :@Schorsch: Jaina hat ganz oben geschrieben, dass jeder seine Meinung zu dieser Thematik offen legen soll, egal welche Seite diese nun vertritt, statt sein „kindisches Schweigen“ zu wahren. Offenbar hattest du was zu sagen, denn irgendwann musstest du dein Schweigen durchbrechen, wenn du sagst, dass du eigentlich hierzu gar nichts sagen wolltest. Ich glaube nicht, dass dich hier irgendeiner für einen bösen Menschen hält oder für ein Mitglied einer Geheimsekte, die die Macht der Jedipedia an sich reisen möchte. Ehrlich gesagt, finde ich sowas kindisch. Aber so entstehen leider Missverständnisse, nämlich durch mangelnde Kommunikation. Den Ruf hast du dir wahrscheinlich selbst einverleibt, weil du die ganze Diskussion hier als Angriff gegen den Chat und seine Mitglieder – und somit auch gegen dich – siehst. Das ganze ist aber gar nicht so weltbewegend. Die Jedipedia-Benutzer wollen einfach nur die Dinge in der Jedipedia selbst entschieden haben. Konzepte dürfen natürlich überall ausgetüftelt werden. Ob nun am Telefon, in den Chats (ICQ, IRCs), über E-Mail, hier in Jedipedia, in einem ganz anderen Forum, Zuhause unter Freunden oder auf dem Gipfel des Kilimandscharo Konzepte erarbeitet und Ideen zusammengetragen werden, ist Jacke wie Hose. Hauptsache es wird nachher in Jedipedia vorgestellt, wo auch die endgültige Entscheidung darüber gefällt wird, ob etwas eingeführt wird oder nicht. Wie Sol bereits treffend formulierte, muss man sich nicht davor fürchten, dass Ideen abgelehnt werden, wenn diese gut sind. Jaina und viele andere Benutzer wollen nur, dass entscheidende Prozesse wieder zur Jedipedia-Seite zurückkehren. DMK wurde zwar von nicht genannten ''zuverlässigen Quellen dahingehend informiert, dass der Ist-Zustand genau dieser Theorie entspricht, aber die Praxis zeigt ein ganz anderes Bild. Wenn es nämlich so wäre, gäbe wohl kaum diese Diskussion. Und dass die Jedipedia-Benutzer das wollen und dafür einstehen, kannst du bestimmt nachvollziehen. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 15:39, 1. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Hallo, ich habe die mir jetzt die ganze Diskussion angesehen, und ich muss gestehen, das ich ehrlich überrascht bin, was hier so alles abgeht. Bis vor kurzen habe ich mich eigentlich nur auf das schreiben und verbessern von Artikeln konzentriert, doch ich letzter Zeit sehe ich mir auch die anderen Sachen an und bin jetzt erst auf diese Diskussion gestoßen. Ich bin dadurch wohl erst in die Realität zurückgeholt worden, denn ich hatte von den oben genannten Spaltungen und Diffamierungen noch keine Ahnung. Allerdings ist auch mir aufgefallen, dass viele Entscheidungen und Änderungen so getroffen werden, dass viele Benutzer davon wohl nichts oder erst sehr spät etwas erfahren. So hatte ich bis vor kurzem keine Ahnung, dass Spezies im Singular geschrieben werden müssen! Da diese Diskussion teilweise von ihrem Thema abkommt und sich auf kleinere Diskussionen über "gut und böse" oder die Ausdrucksweisen einiger Benutzer konzentriert, will ich nun versuchen ein paar Vorschläge zur konstruktiven Gestaltung dieser Diskussion zu machen. ::Hier sind nun meine Vorschläge und meine Meinung: Den Chat abzuschaffen oder eine ähnliche Maßnahme zu ergreifen, finde ich einen recht übertriebenen Vorschlag, denn teilweise ist der Chat bestimmt von Nutzen. Allerdings sollte man evtl. eine gut zu findende Seite einrichten, auf der im Chat oder bei den Admins diskutierte, besprochene oder geplante Veränderungen größerer Art vorstellt und der Allgemeinheit zugänglich macht. Mit „gut zu finden“ meine ich, dass die Seite, wenn sie den eingerichtet würde, nicht in irgendeinem der hinteren Winkel der Jedipedia verschwinden würde, sondern das man sie an einem Ort platziert, wo sie gut gefunden werden kann (auch von neuen und/oder unerfahren Nutzern). Vielleicht könnte man sogar einen Link auf der Hauptseite integrieren, der auf diese Projekt-Seite verlinken würde. Ich als Nicht-Chat-Benutzer würde davon sehr profitieren und könnte auch meine Meinung dazu abgeben, was wahrscheinlich auch für einige andere Benutzer gelten dürfte. ::Hier ein Beispiel zur Veranschaulichung meiner Idee: ::*'Schritt 1': Im Chat wird von einigen Benutzern ein Thema besprochen. Die im Chat anwesenden Benutzer diskutieren und kommen schließlich zu einem Ergebnis, mit dem sie Übereinstimmen. ::*'Schritt 2': Einer der Admins nimmt den Vorschlag (und das vorläufige Chat-Ergebnis) auf und stellt ihn in der Jedipedia auf eine, zu diesem Zweck angelegte, Seite. Dort ist er für alle Benutzer einsehbar und jeder kann darüber abstimmen und seine Meinung äußern. (evtl. könnte man sogar ein System wie bei den exzellent- oder lesenwert-Wahlen mit Pro/Kontra/Neutral einführen) ::*'Schritt 3': Nach einem bestimmten Zeitraum kann die Veränderung dann, je nach Stimmungsbild der Benutzerschaft, durchgeführt oder abgebrochen werden. Wenn man ein solches System einführen würde, könnte sich niemand mehr über mangelnde Transparenz oder eilige, „geheime“ Änderungen beschweren können, von denen viele Nutzer nichts erfahren. ::Da ich selbst nicht im Chat tätig bin, kann ich zu dem Thema der Parteienbildung und ähnlichen Dingen keine praktischen Vorschläge machen. Ich würde versuchen, strenger zukontrollieren, sodass Benutzer, die Kommentare schreiben, die andere Benutzer beleidigen oder runtermachen, verwarnt oder (zumindest im Chat) für gewisse Zeiträume gesperrt werden. Aber wie schon gesagt, kenne ich mich im Chat nicht gut aus und daher weis ich auch nicht, ob das dort schon so gemacht wird, wie ich es geschrieben habe. ::Vielleicht (ich jedenfalls hoffe es) konnte ich ja ein wenig helfen, diesen Streit ein wenig konstruktiver zu gestalten und evtl. könnte man ja aus meinen Vorschlägen etwas machen. Wie Sol vor mir schon sagte, sollte man sich auf das wichtigste, das kreieren von guten Artikeln, konzentrieren und solche Streitereien so gut wie möglich abwenden. Denn ich weis eine Sache mit Gewissheit: Eine Jedipedia, in der sich ein Kluft bildet und in der Streit zwischen den Benutzern herrscht, wird auf die Dauer keine konstruktive Arbeit mehr leisten können. MfG, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:08, 01. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Schreib ich Russisch? An alle ich wollt hierzu nichts schrieben, Nicht weil ich nicht zu sagen hätte sondern, weil ich erwartet hab das man mich nicht verstehen würde, was auch eindeutig der Fall war. Ich hab nichts fundamental anderes geschrieben als die meisten die oben sich schon geäußert haben, mal ganz nebenbei hier diskutiert auch nicht gerade die "große" Masse. Und ich glaube das Problem ist einerseits das bei den bisherigen Impulsen zu wenig, oder zu spät informiert wurde, andererseits denke ich habt ihr auch Angst weil es einmal doch schnell geht, ohne Bürokratie. Wenn ihr ein Problem mit dem Ort der Erarbeitung hab wie es immer wieder anklingt kann ich euch auch nicht helfen. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:02, 1. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Öhm, wo haben wir dich denn falsch verstanden, abgesehen mal von dem, dass du hier eigentlich nichts schreiben wolltest und warum? Schnelligkeit und Effizienz ist überhaupt kein Problem. Wie schon so oft geschrieben, ist das Problem, dass nicht alle im Chat sind und deshalb nicht im Entscheidungsprozess beteiligt sein können. Der Ort der Erarbeitung ist, wurde ebenfalls schon ermüdend oft erwähnt, völlig egal. Es geht um den Ort, wo die Entscheidungen getroffen werden und dieser sollte hier sein. Das solltest du doch verstehen, oder ist das deinem Interesse so fern? Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 18:18, 1. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Angst, weil es zu schnell geht?? Also ich bitte dich ... Gerade deine Ausdruckweise ist nicht unbedingt verständlich, vor allem da du dich ja selbst dafür tadelst, nicht einmal über das selbstgeschriebene drüberzulesen. Bist du also ebenfalls ein Befürworter des ohne Drüberschauens und einfach mal Einführens bei Vorschlägen? Dich als „böse“ selbstzubeschreiben halte ich schlichtweg für einen Witz. Ich verstehe auch nicht, wie dein Image sein soll, außer für jeden deiner Artikel eine Putztruppe heranzuschaffen. Irgendwie scheinst du auch die Diskussion nicht gänzlich verfolgt zu haben, denn verbieten kann dir keiner, ob du dich im inoffiziellen Chat herumtummelst und darum geht es hier auch gar nicht. Wiederholt haben den Grund die meisten bereits zu genüge und daher verstehe ich auch nicht, was du mit große Masse meinst. Bislang wüsste ich nicht, welcher Stammnutzer sich hier noch nicht für die problematische Situation bekannt hat. Ein weiterer Punkt der für mich überhaupt nicht geht ist, dass neue Projekte vor Dingen abgearbeitet werden, die bereits seit langer Zeit auf ihre Umsetzung warten. Wenn ich auch schon wieder sehe, wie weiterhin neue Vorlagen für jeden Schmarn eingeführt werden, ohne Vorschlag!, dann wird mir schlecht. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 19:55, 1. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Regeln für die Vorschläge und Abstimmung Wir haben über die Kontroverse ausgiebig diskutiert und sind zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass der Kern des Problems das Fehlen von Regeln für die Vorschläge und eine Abstimmung für mehr Transparenz ist. Folglich haben wir nun Regeln aufgestellt: Jedipedia:Vorschläge. Vorschläge müssen demnach mindestens sieben Tage alt sein bevor sie zur Abstimmung aufgestellt werden können: Jedipedia:Vorschläge/Abstimmung. Eine erfolgreiche Abstimmung ist Voraussetzung, damit ein Vorschlag umgesetzt werden kann. Hierdurch wird sichergestellt, dass nichts mehr durchgewunken wird oder anderweitig ohne Zustimmung der Benutzerschaft einen Weg in die Jedipedia findet. Aktivitäten außerhalb der Jedipedia sollten somit nicht mehr verpflichtend sein, um sich an Vorschlägen, Verbesserungen und Erneuerungen beteiligen zu können. Wir hoffen, dass das im Interesse aller Benutzer ist. Viele Grüße Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 00:56, 4. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Beschwerde (abgeschlossen) Der Benutzer Ben Kenobi löscht stendig Bilder von Benutzern,die Bilder hochladen wollen sogar von dem Benutzer Yoda Fan.Bitte schmeist Ben Kenobi raus bei Jedipedia. Gruß Wulff.(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Wulff (Diskussion • Beiträge) 15:17, 7. Jul. 2009) :Ich denke, dass solltest du erstmal persönlich mit ihm klären, denn das Löschen von Bildern ist nur normal für Admins. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 15:26, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich weiß, dass man nicht zu allem seinen Senf dazu gibt, aber ich kann hier nicht einfach wegsehen! Was ist das bitte für ein Grund:"Er löscht ständig Bilder, er soll sich ver******?! Wenn die Bilder ohne Quellen hochgeladen worden sind oder sie eine miese Qualität haben, dann ist jeder Admin berechtigt, sie zu löschen und jeder User ist berechtigt, Bilder vorzuschlagen. Sollte Ben, was ich nicht glaube, des öfteren speziell deine Bilder gelöscht haben, Wulff, dann schreib ihn auf seiner Benutzerseite an, aber nicht hier. Darth Hate 15:30, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Echt ey, schau erstmal wer hier n Admin ist bevor du hier n Mist schreibst und dich beschwerst wenn deine Bilder unnütz und ohne Quellen sind. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 15:33, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Aus dem Kasten oben: "Außerdem müssen Links aufgeführt werden, die den missbräuchlichen Einsatz der Rechte oder die Drohung mit deren missbräuchlicher Anwendung aufzeigen, ggfs. Diff-Links." Bitte genau verlinken, was das für Bilder konkret waren, damit überprüft werden kann, ob die Löschungen rechtens waren, z.B. weil die Bilder gegen Grundsätze verstoßen haben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:42, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Ich habe keine Bilder von Yoda Fan gelöscht, das war ausschließlich Ackbar. Mal davon abgesehen ist diese Beschwerde ohnehin ein Witz... 15:50, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ''Bevor du Beschwerde gegen einen Administratoren einreichst, solltest du unbedingt auf der Diskussion des Administratoren das Problem ansprechen und sachlich nach einer Lösung suchen. Dies ist nicht geschehen, weshalb die Beschwerde nicht berücksichtigt werden kann. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 16:06, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Dazu nicht einmal signiert und Kandidat für eine Sperrung.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 16:27, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Weitere Beschwerde gegen Ben Kenobi Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich wirklich diese Beschwerde einreiche, aber nun hilet ich es für vernünftig: Es ist keinesfalls abzustreiten, dass Ben Kenobi fantastische Bilder hochlädt, 1A Artikel schreibt und schon viel für die Jedipedia getan hat. Aber das zeichnet eigentlich keinen Administratoren aus. Er geht mit seinen Rechten sehr geassen um nicht zu sagen schlampig um: Er kickt Leute grundlos aus dem IRC aus Spaß, löscht teilweise Bilder, die besser als ihre Altarnativen sind und ist auch sehr unhöflich: Er spricht Morddrohungen aus, beleidigt, und sprach neulich im Chat den Satz aus "hier ist keine demokratie" (das kann zwar stimmen, ist aber ziemlich mieß). Mich hat erst die Tatsache überzeugt, dass ich entzwischen rund 20 Benutzer mit ähnlichen Beschwerden fand. Ich will auf keinen Fall, das unser lieber Ben aus der Jedipedia fliegt o.Ä., aber seine Rechte sollte man ihm besser aus Unfähigkeit mit ihnen umzugehen entziehen. Viele Grüße JunoDiskussion 17:13, 7. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Ist 'n Guter, außer dass er in >90 % seiner Edits keine Zusammenfassung angibt. Aber da ist er unter den Admins leider nicht der Einzige, wobei das mittlerweile doch so einfach ist, eine Zusammenfassung zu schreiben. Und selbst wenn es nur eine Standardzusammenfassung ist, selbst eine schlechte Zusammenfassung ist besser als gar keine. Was deine Beschwerde angeht wären Beispiele (Chat-Logs, Diff-Links, Logbucheinträge o.Ä.) sehr hilfreich, denn mit simplen Behauptungen lässt sich nix anfangen. —''Darth Maul'' // ''Peace is a lie'' 22:08, 7. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Dazu sag ich nur ein paar wenige Sachen: ::*Wenn es diese 20 Benutzer wirklich gibt, dann müssten sie sich schon selbst zu Wort melden, da man das ansonsten ja sehr leicht behaupten kann. ::*Für Morddrohungen und sinnloses Kicken hätte ich gerne Belege, da ich (und ich wage zu behaupten, dass ich mich nach Ben am meisten im Chat aufhalte) das nicht bestätigen kann. ::*Mit den Bildern wage ich zu behaupten, dass es ein paar Benutzer hier gibt, die Qualität von Bildern sehr gut beurteilen können, daher bitte ich auch hier um ein paar Belege. ::Wegen Zusammenfassungen... Die sind keine Pflicht, und bei vielen Sachen auch total unnötig... Pandora Diskussion 22:26, 7. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Erschwerend kommen noch einige Tatsachen hinzu! Ben Kenobi sperrt Benutzer und IP's in eingen Fällen (seinem Sperr-Log entnehmbar), ohne eine gültige oder nachvollziehbare Begründung anzugeben. Teilweise fallen seine Sperren gegen dynamische IP's mehrere Tage bis Wochen aus, obwohl dies überhauptkeinen Sinn ergibt. Jede dynamische IP wird täglich neu vergeben. Aber gerade solche Fakten scheinen ihn nicht zu interessieren. Er präsentiert sich so, als ob er allein das Terrain beherschen würde und seine Macht absolut sei. Er handelt nach dem Motto: Wer die Admin-Knöpfe hat braucht nicht zu argumentieren. Diese Willkürherrschaft ist mMn nur projektschädigend. Hier werden keine bürokratischen Nicht-Demokraten gebraucht. Die Einstellung Admin auf Lebenszeit darf sich unter keinen Umständen in ihm festfressen. Die großen Worte auf der Hauptseite Jedipedia ist eine '''freie' Enzyklopädie'' treffen auf diesen Admin nicht zu! Und noch etwas: Die Entscheidung, ob ein Absolutist wie Ben Kenobi Admin bleibt, sollte bei der Community und nicht bei anderen Admins liegen.--84.60.1.174 22:35, 7. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Das sind doch mal wieder unbelegte anschuldigungen, bei denen ich mich wunder, dass sich jemand traut sowas hier zu schreiben. Die namen der 20 User hätte ich dann auch gerne mal. Mehr bin ich da grad nicht in der lage zu zu schreiben, da ich etwas geschockt bin. Das wird dan admin intern geklärt. --[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 22:55, 7. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Ben ist ein guter Benutzer, nur als Administrator finde ich ihn nicht gut. Er hat (aus eigener Erfahrung) einen sehr unangemessenen Umgangston. Er löscht sehr gute Bilder. Außerdem nimmt er vielen Leuten den Spaß am Jedipedia-Chat. Ich bin ebenfalls darüber empört (wie ich oben gelesen habe), dass Ben Morddrohungen geschrieben hat. Ben kannn nach meiner Meinung in der Jedipedia bleiben. Aber man sollte ihm seine Rechte entziehen. Ich gebe Juno recht, dass ich auch schon von einer Anzahl von Benutzern gehört hab die gegen Ben sind.--Jedimeister Kenobi 14:51, 8. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::Bisher kamen noch nicht diese Beweise, dass es stimmt mit den Mordrohungen oder was-auch-immer. Wenn es stimmt, ist es schlimm. Dann sollte wirklich was unternommen werden. Jedoch wage ich es auch zu bezweifeln, dass Ben sowas macht. .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 14:56, 8. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Ich bin der Meinung, dass man ihn weder aus der JP schmeißen sollte (Ich habe es mal hier profilaktisch eingebracht, falls jemand auf diese Idee kommen sollte), noch seine Adminrechte wegnehmen sollte. Er ist ein kompetenter und erfahrener Nutzer und falls er mal sich im Ton vergriffen haben sollte, so kann man entgegenhalten, dass er a. auch nur ein Mensch ist und b. im Vergleich zu gewissen anderen Nutzern recht wenig beleidigend wird. Des Weiteren finde ich aber, dass man ihn durchaus unter zwei Augen hinweisen sollte, falls er nicht regelkonform arbeiten sollte. Und er soll auch anderen Usern die Chance haben, Bilder hochzuladen, die eigentlich eine gute Qualität haben. @Ben: Es wäre schön, wenn du, falls wir berechtigter Weise Kritik an dir üben sollten, diese auch zur Kenntnis nimmst. Ganz liebe Grüße und eine besinnliche und friedliche Adventszeit euch allen, Darth Hate 14:59, 8. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::::Das mit dem IRC kann ich nicht bestätigen oder abstreiten, da ich da nicht drin bin, allerdings ist allen Internet-Enzyklopädien keine Demokratie (Überlegt mal, wenn jeder angemeldete Benutzer die HS bearbeiten dürfte, dann wären wie Rom ein richtiges Opfer der Vandalen.). Allerdings sollte ein Admin genau prüfen und recherchieren, bevor er etwas löscht, weil sonst viel Arbeit kaputt gehen kann, was bei Ben, der ja irgendwie neben der Zeit hier auch noch studiert, ein Problem sein könnte. Vielleicht sollte man eine Löschprüfung machen, die wie ein Gericht entschiedt... 15:01, 8. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Das heißt du willst für 'nen Stub oder sowas gleich ein Gericht einberufen? Ich denke, die Seiten, die gelöscht wurden, haben es meistens verdient. Naja, das is ja nciht das Thema. Aber mit dem Studium steht Ben ja nicht alleine da. .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 15:05, 8. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Was sagt Ben eigentlich zu dieser Disku?Darth Hate 15:06, 8. Dez. 2009 (CET) #Morddrohungen - Seit wann zählen Redewendungen wie "Ich schlachte dich gleich, wenn du das nicht lässt" als Morddrohung? #Bilder löschen - Ich lösche nur Bilder, die nicht den Qualitätsanforderungen entsprechen oder nicht im Artikelnamensraum eingebunden sind. Wenn Juno nur qualitativ schlechte Bilder hochlädt, dann ist das nicht mein Problem. #Benutzer/IPs sperren - Ich habe in letzter Zeit - wie man unschwer durch einen Blick in das Lösch-Logbuch erkennen sollte - nur Vandalen gesperrt. Dass der Rangeblock für den 84.x.x.x-Bereich überhaupt nötig war, werden einige Stammbenutzer auch bezeugen können, da dies als Schutz vor Sipanz gedacht war, von dem wahrscheinlich auch das anonyme Statement weiter oben stammt. #IRC-Channel - Wer sich daneben benimmt, hat mit Konsequenzen zu rechnen. Grundlos wird niemand gekickt (außer Momse, aber der weiß, warum ;) ). Denkt mal drüber nach. #Diese Diskussion - Ihr habt die Regeln nicht gelesen, nein? Da steht eindeutig, dass man die betreffende Person ansprechen und eine Lösung suchen soll. Das ist eindeutig nicht geschehen, was das ganze hier zu einer Rufmord-Kampagne macht. Viele Grüße, Euer enttäuschter 15:08, 8. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Ben, ich bitte dich. Das ist nichts gegn dich persönlich. Jedenfalls nicht von Nhadar, Fisto und mir. Ich habe diese Frage gestellt, damit du auch was sagen solst. Es ist so: Ich lag mit dir im Streit..nutze ich diese Disku jetzt, um mich zu rächen?! So nach dem Motto: Jetzt ist Ben angreifbar, jetzt werde ich ihn fertigmachen. Du machst nun mal Kommentare, wir auch. Das einzige was mich stört ist, dass du einige markige Kommentare machen darfst ...s.o. und nicht belangt wirst, was du auch nicht sollst und wenn wir uns mal im Ton vergreifen, z.B. ich, habe ich jedes Mal Angst, dass du mich sperrst. Darum: Gleiches Recht für alle. Aber mal zurück zum Thema: 1. Du hast dich was IRC, Bilderlöschungen und Benutzer-Sperrungen angehen, meines Erachtens korrekter als korrekt verhalten. Ich schätze dich sehr und die anderen User tun das auch. Nur wäre es schön, wenn du darüber hinweg siehst und dies Disku hier annimmst. Denn DAS irgendwer ein Problem hat, nd es demjenigen auch ziemlich ernst ist, kann man nicht übersehen.Darth Hate 15:15, 8. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Meine Güte. Ich möchte euch mal daran erinnern, dass so gut wie 100% der IPs, die hier gesperrt werden, Ips sind, die vandaliert haben und die gesperrt werden müssen, weil sonst weiter vandaliert wird. Aus einem einfachen "Boah, ich bring dich gleich um", wenn jemand mal Mist gebaut hat und es einfach nur mal so gesagt wurde, um der Wut Luft zu machen, werden hier Morddrohungen gemacht. Wir sind hier ganz bestimmt nicht im absolutistischen Frankreich und Ben Kenobi ist kein Louis XIV, der ist einfach ein Admin, der hier einiges zu sagen habt. Habt ihr euch nicht mal gefragt, ob es Gründe für sein Handeln gibt? Wenn euer schönes Bild gelöscht wurde, geschah dies ganz bestimmt nicht aus reiner Bosheit, sondern aus nachvollziehbaren Gründen, die nach dem fünften Mal einfach nicht nochmal wiederholt werden müssen. Es ist eine Unverfrohrenheit, hier eine, erstmal nicht regelkomforme, Beschwerde einzureichen, wenn es sich nur um ein Missverständnis handelt. Ich zoffe hier mich auch schonmal mit dem, gar keine Frage, aber man kann noch irgendwie mit ihm reden, zumal nicht nachtragend ist und zum anderen er durchaus schonmal einen kleinen Spaß zwischendurch macht. Ich wurde auch schonmal aus dem Channel gekickt, weil ich ihn mit meinem fanatischen "bald ist Weihnachten" genervt habe – und da kam es auch schonmal zu Sachen wie "boah, ich bring dich gleich um". Und ich sitze hier gerade und verteidige ihn, denn er hat Recht. Nur weil hier ein paar Egos verletzt wurden, muss man sich doch nicht zu soetwas verleiten lassen, das wird kein schlechtes Licht auf Ben, sondern eher auf euch, schonmal daran gedacht? So wie ihr ihn darstellt, handelt es sich bei ihm um ein böses Monster. Der macht nur seinen Job, wenn ihr nicht mit einem arbeitenden Admin klarkommt, könnt ihr gehen. Bel Iblis 15:32, 8. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Ich hoffe, dass du nicht Nahdar und mich meinst, weil WIR haben bestimmt nichts gegen Ben gesagt. Und er hat ja auch größtenteils rechtens gehandelt.Darth Hate 15:35, 8. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Absolutismus wird heute sowie immer niedergeschlagen, und falls sich das oben noch nicht so kjlar ausgedrückt hat, ich und Hate haben bestimmt nichts böses gesagt. 15:45, 8. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Und mich lassen sie wieder weg... Ich denke dass war auch eher an die gerichtet, die was gegen ihn gesagt haben. .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 15:47, 8. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Außerdem kann Ben nicht wie von Juno ? implezit dargestellt absolutistisch sein, da es a. noch andere Admins gibt und b. es immer noch keine Beweise für Morddrohungen etc. gibt. Und deswegen bin ich dafür, diese Disku zu beenden, Juno soll sich bei Ben entschuldigen und Ben macht weiter so eine gute Arbeit wie zuvor, geht aber auch mal auf andere User zu.Darth Hate 15:48, 8. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::Hat Ben nicht zuegegeben "Mordddrohungen" genannt zu haben, aber die eher im Spaß, sowas wie "Ich schlachte dich gleich, wenn du das nicht lässt". Das is für mich keine Morddrohung. Naja, eigentlich schon, aber wer würde heutzutage so einen Mord ankündigen? .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 15:51, 8. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::::Juno soll sich entschuldigen, weil er Kritik an der Willkür eines Admins ausgeübt hat? Lächerlich! Ich möchte mal eines klarstellen: Administratoren sind da, um technische Verwaltungsaufgaben zu übernehmen, nicht um neue und ihnen unsympatische Benutzer zu mobben. Ein Administrator fungiert respektive als Mentor! Kann ich Offenheit, Gelassenheit und Hilfsbereitschaft bei Ben Kenobi sehen? Nein, kann ich nicht! Seine Stimme hat verdammt nochmal nicht höher gestellt zu werden, als die von anderen Benutzern. Darüber hinaus scheint Ben Kenobi seine Adminentscheidungen mit irgendwelchen von ihm selbst erdachten Ad-Hoc-Regeln zu begründen, die nicht auf einem Community-Konsens beruhen! Das würde man ihm in keinem anderen Wiki, geschweigedenn der Wikipedia, gewähren. Ein Admin braucht nicht nur Ahnung, wie er mit den Knöpfen umgehen muss; Zum Adminjob gehört auch ein akzeptables Sozialverhalten. Daher: Entzieht ihm seine Rechte - fürs erste.--84.60.14.91 15:53, 8. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::::junos Punkte treffen zu! Er hat außerdem noch einen sehr schroffen Umgangstron. --Jedi-Meister Revan ~Rat der Jedi 15:55, 8. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Hey, schön das wir keine Vorurteile gegen Ben haben. Wenn er so schlimme Dinge gemacht hat, wieso gibt es bisher noch keine Beweise? Und außerdem haben wir nicht gesagt, Juno solle sich entschuldigen, jeder darf seine Meinung sagen und das respektieren wir. (Bearbeitungskonflikt >.<) immernoch: Beweise? .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 15:57, 8. Dez. 2009 (CET) :@IP: Wie wäre es, wenn du dich anmelden würdest, statt deinen Senf einfach dazu zu geben?! Ich will euch mal etwas zeigen (Das ist ein Auszug aus meinem Disku-Archiv) = Schluss mit diesen Hetzreden. Du zeigst dich uneinsichtig und willst das auf persönlicher Ebene ausdiskutieren. Äußere dich zu deiner Quellenlage, gib zu, wenn du Fehler gemacht hast, aber unterlasse es, Moddi oder irgendjemand anderes runterzumachen. Ben Kenobi Admin | HK-47 14:40, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) '' Das stammt aus einer Disku, wo Moddi und ich einen ziemlich heftigen Streit hatten...und obwohl mich Modgamers vorhe, speziell in diesem Fall und nachher provoziert hat und alles so umgedreht hat wie es ihm passt und dann genau das MIR angedichtet hat und noch einige Sachen gemacht hat, hat Ben mir die Schuld gegeben. Hasse ich ihn deswegen? Mache ich Hetzte gegen Ben? Nein! Und dabei ist es viel schlimmer als eine '''scherzhafte Morddrohung' - jemanden, der klar im Recht ist, die Schuld zu geben. Aber Ben ist halt ein Mensch und Modi ist ein algedienter User. Was ich damit sagen will ist, dass man diese ganze Sache auf sich beruhen lassen soll. Es sei denn es gibt bessere Beweise als dieses klägliche Ich schlachte dich gleich, wenn du das nicht lässt. @Juno: Sorry, das war ein bisschen vorschnell von mir. Darth Hate 16:02, 8. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Seit wann versuchen IPs den Admins zu sagen wie sie zu arbeiten haben und wo ihre Aufgaben und rechte liegen. das ist ja lächerlich.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 16:04, 8. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Ist es auch.Darth Hate 16:05, 8. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Seitwann gibt es ein Wiki, indem Admins höher gestellt werden als IP's? Oh ich Dummchen, ich bin ja gerade in so einem Wiki gelandet!--84.60.14.91 16:13, 8. Dez. 2009 (CET) So rumgemaule hin oder her. Auch wenn für einige der Anschuldigungen noch Beweise fehlen (was durchaus sträflich ist), können wir nicht absprechen das es wohl einige Benutzer gibt welche mit Ben respektive seiner Methoden Probleme haben. Da helfen nur zwei Dinge: Zum einen diskutiert man das aus und entzieht ihm (vorerst) seine Rechte, oder er erklärt sich (was er weiter oben schon getan hat). Nachdem er letzteres schon getan hat sollte man auf diese Punkte eingehen. Das mit den IPs sperren halte ich auch für ziemlichen Humbug, zumal es sich wie Garm schon sagte ehe zu fast 100% um Vandalen handelt. Von soetwas kann sich nur jmd beleidigt fühlen, der meint zu unrecht Geperrt worden zu sein. Morddrohungen, nunja etwas so dahin gesagtes kann für jmd der erst 12 ist, anders aufgefasst werden... nichts für ungut. Das mit dem Bilderlöschen wiederum finde ich andererseits verbesserbar, zumal es erst vor kurzem eine Diskussion dazu gab. Das nun aber jeder auf den 12 jährigen einprügelt, weil er ihn nicht nachvollziehen kann, bzw. seine anschuldigungeng für etwas überhöht hält, soltle hier aber auch nicht der Sinn des ganzen sein. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:09, 8. Dez. 2009 (CET)